


Curious Beginnings

by ScarabOasis



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Everybody lives!, Full personal story, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarabOasis/pseuds/ScarabOasis
Summary: When Bynksi first awakens she doesn’t believe herself to be capable of building her own turrets correctly, let alone capable of defeating an Elder Dragon.But with her close friends by her side she finds that her dream hid much more then just a dragon.Follow her as she finds courage, family, and the strength to overcome anything.





	Curious Beginnings

I am Sylvari. Twenty five years ago my people first appeared in Tyria. The Pale Tree flowered, and the first born awakened. 

The Dream contains my races memories. We gain awareness here and then awaken into the world. The Dream fills me with knowledge and is my connection to others. 

It is my inspiration. My guiding light. 

While here I have discovered my purpose, to face evil and destroy it. Even now I sense my destiny calling me to awaken, my time is soon. 

Nature and goodness are under siege. If Tyria is to survive it will need us. If we fail the Dream will be consumed by nightmare, and Tyria will wither and die…

I dream of clear crystal skies, higher than even the tallest of mountains, riding the winds upon gifted wings. 

I see the face of a dear friend shrouded in dark armor. I find comfort in their arms and courage in their words. 

The Dream hints at my future. 

There are distant lands and dangerous challenges. But I also see my home, the grove of the white tree, and friends that will stand by me when I need them. 

My heart dictates that I help those who are lost and alone. I am their protector. 

I hear my name in the wind and I feel the call of my future. 

And yet I sense darkness approaching. Something intrudes upon The Dream. 

It blocks the path to my awakening. Before I can enter the world I must first face this evil and vanquish it. 

I am summoned by The Dream. 

I am Bynksi, and this is my story. 

——

The sight of another Dreamer being wiped from existence was petrifying. 

Bynksi cried out in horror as the nightmare hound continued to devour what was left of a helpless sapling, ripping her pistol from her side and opening fire. She felt tears fall for her fallen brother as the hound gave a final howl before exploding into a cascade of shadow. 

Her heart hammering she rushed towards where she heard another sapling scream, bare feet smashing through underbrush and she leapt and bounded down a slope and over a stream. 

Rounding a large tree she spotted a pale peach coloured dreamer trapped on his back, struggling to hold back a nightmare hound with nothing but a simple mace. The beast pushed viciously at the wooden handle, jaw straining to get to its prey. The other saplings eyes were panicked and his teeth were bared in an attempt at a snarl. 

Quickly taking aim, Bynksi pulled furiously at her trigger, hitting the hound in its side and sending it sprawling. The Dreamer took the chance to scramble back and away, pulling his mace close towards his chest in fear. 

The nightmare hound shrieked unnaturally and dashed towards Bynksi. She opened fire again. But with how badly her hand shook her shots went wide, hitting the foliage at the beasts feet rather than the creature itself. Her breath quickened as it got closer, vision swimming in fear as her end came bounding towards her. 

A war cry flew threw the air as yet another Dreamer leapt from the right side of the monster, greatsword swinging from above his head and slicing the oncoming beats clean in half.

Shadows exploded around the blade as it got stuck in the roots below where the beats just stood, the sapling jerking to an ungrateful stop as his stomach collided with the jolt of his own sword. 

“Ugh!!” He yelled as the air was forced out of him. 

“Lalune!” Yelled the first, pale Dreamer, and he rushed towards the newcomer to check on him. The other Dreamer, a plum coloured male apparently named Lalune, waved off his concern even as he wheezed. 

“I’m fine, stop fussing…” he looked up towards where Bynksi stood, but couldn’t quite stand up all the way to face her, “what about you, you alright?”

Bynksi had to take a calming breath before she answered, making sure to face her gun to the ground. 

“I’m okay” she said, panting out harshly. In the short moment of calm they had she took the opportunity to look the two over. 

As she did she quickly noticed that while their colouration was about as different as night and day their faces were exactly the same. Both with gentle curves and sharp jaws, although their faces held very different expressions. They both towered over her in height, muscular bodies dwarfing the short and stick like qualities of her own. 

Lalune nodded at her and turned to what seemed to be his brother. His twin? 

“Soleil, I want you to head back towards Ventari, get out of here”

The pale brother shook his head no despite his obvious fear, “I’m not leaving you here alone against these things! There’s too many of them, and we don’t know where they came from, and they might kill us all, and I don’t want you to die before we’re actually born, and I don’t want to be alone, and-“ 

“Woah, woah woah, slow down buddy. Look, I’m not alone, okay? I got her over there” Lalune gestured towards Bynksi, “and I am not dying today. Not on the eve of our awakening. Please, just go back deeper into the Dream where I know you’ll be safe.”

Bynksi stayed where she was. Soleil looked heavily conflicted before nodding slowly, turning to heard further into the misty forest. 

“Please, just… please stay safe!” And with that he ran. 

Lalune gave a nod to himself as though to confirm his brother really had listened before he turned to fully face Bynksi as she came over to him. 

“Thank you for saving me,” she said, “I am Bynksi”

Lalune held out a strong hand, “Lalune”

She clasped his hand and shook it firmly, grinding her teeth together as she tried to force her fear back down her throat. 

“Let’s find the source of this nightmare”

——

The two Dreamers ran through the forest together, closer and closer to the waking world, and seemingly closer to the well of nightmare infecting their home. 

There certainly were a lot more monsters. 

What they hadn’t been expecting was the see through form of one of the Firstborn. 

Lalune sort of just stared at her with an odd look on his face, somewhere caught between utter confusion and star struck. 

Bynksi actually went up to her and tried to catch here eye. Maybe she knew what was going on. 

“Hello?? Firstborn? W-what’s going on?” She internally cursed herself for stuttering in front of one of the first of their race. 

“Dreamer! I am Caithe. Can you hear me from where you are from within the Dream?” 

Bynksi tilted her head as she noticed that while the firstborn, Caithe, was obviously talking to her she wasn’t actually making eye contact. Instead she looked somewhere above Bynksi’s succulent hair and off into the distance. 

“Within the Dream? What are you talking about, why do you look transparent?” This was all so confusing. She was sure her face was starting to look like Lalune’s. 

“I am in Tyria, a land far away. Soon you’ll awaken here but for now you live in the Dream. It doesn’t matter right now, and I can’t explain” said Caithe, “ What’s more important is that something is poisoning the dream!”

She heard Lalune mutter something that sounded suspiciously like ‘wow, really? I didn’t notice’ behind her and had to smother a smile. She focused on the Firstborn in front of her. 

“We know. We will do everything we can to help you, just tell us what we have to do.” 

The firstborn gave a nod of approval, “head to the far embankment,” she said, “and I’ll meet you there” 

Bynksi couldn’t help but step back in surprise as Caithe faded from reality, disappearing entirely from view. She turned and gave Lalune a confused slow blink and he shrugged. 

“Weird firstborn magic?”

She shrugged back and they took off running towards where Caithe indicated, taking care to avoid any more nightmare creatures in order to keep time. 

Past other sapling fighting against hounds, through the trees and over a bridge of vines they sprinted, slashing and shooting in tandem. 

Together they came to a halt within a large clearing, faced with an almost overwhelming amount of Nightmare beasts stalking around them. The two backed towards each other until their side touched, Bynksi feeling her nerves crawl their way back up her throat. 

“You take the ones on the left, I’ll take the ones on the right?” Lalune said shakily, giving her a sideways glance.

Bynksi shifted her grip on her pistol and nodded.

“Yeah, seems fair” 

And they leapt. 

——

“Where do they keep coming from!?” Lalune yelled harshly as he slashed his huge blade through the side of yet another Nightmare Hound, swinging with his momentum so that he could immediately attack another one that was coming up behind him. 

Bynksi was breathing heavily as she ran circles around her foes, taking care to match each intake with her strides. Each shot of her gun rang out like the crack of a whip, for the most part hitting their marks. Now was not the time to let her fear control her movements, the fate of her family was on the line!

“I don’t know, but I think something larger may be summoning them! They don’t seem to be intelligent enough to coordinate an attack like this alone!” 

She viciously struck out at a charging hound with her foot, bare sole smashing its nose and slamming into the hard ground. She quickly aimed between its eyes and fired. 

“I vote bigger dog!” Lalune yelled. 

Bynksi didn’t even have the time to cast him an odd look before she was firing at another beast. 

Through all the commotion she almost didn’t notice as Caithe reappeared, running into the clearing the way they had come. 

“Stand fast saplings!” She called to them, form shimmering as it became solid. Bynksi could feel the waves of comforting magic from where she stood, “the Pale Tree has breathed her life into me so that I might fight beside you, but only for a few moments. Quickly, we must end this corruption!” 

Bynksi gave a strong nod, unaware that Lalune made the same motion over her shoulder. 

Suddenly the ground began to rumble beneath their feet, and the steady stream of nightmare creature cave to an abrupt end. The two saplings shared a look of scared confusion before they began to rapidly scan their surroundings. 

Soon everything shook violently, a grinding scream filling the air as the ground in the center of the misty clearing began to rise. The soil cracked and rubble fell as they watched a massive spined back raise itself from the earth, skeletal wings made of branches and vines violently pulling themselves out after it. 

Bynksi backed away in growing horror as a terrifying dragon freed its head from the ground, yellow soulless eyes staring directly into her own soft pink ones. It rose and rose until it stood at full height, towering over all of the trees surrounding it.

“By the Pale Mother…!” Said a horrified whisper behind her. Bynksi was too far gone in her fear to be able to tell who it was. 

Eyes still locked with her own the dragon reared up on its hind legs and gave a bone shattering cry, shaking the very air they breathed, before slamming back to the earth directly in front of her. 

“How dare you poison the Dream!” Caithe screamer threateningly. Bynksi did not feel as confident as the firstborn sounded. 

“We shall end your corruption!!”

Again, Bynksi wasn’t sure she could do this. She was just a child with a gun. 

“Begone, monster!”

Lalune took a deep steadying breath and raised his greatsword higher, stance ready to run. Not away from the danger but towards it. 

Caithe snarled like a cornered animal, and Bynksi could understand why people feared her. She was cunning and wild. 

Bynksi herself forced herself to square her shoulder, hand tightening around her pistol until her knuckles lost colour, and stepped forward. 

And step became two, two became three, and soon she was charging forward. Her companions gave battle cries of their own and followed directly behind her, mere steps behind. 

The dragon prepared to strike them down in one fell swoop. 

Bynksi ran so hard she lost feeling in her legs, heart pumping and gaze narrowing. She would not let this beast kill any more of her family. With one more step she launch herself full force into the air, gun aimed. She pulled the trigger repeatedly. 

The beast screamed in rage. 

Bynksi found herself landing on its bark covered snout, but didn’t have time to register how she managed to jump to high before she was crawling savagely to the crown of its head. 

Below them Caithe ran beneath the belly of the beast, shooting up and into its unarmored stomach with the accuracy of a master. 

Lalune has also remained on the ground, swinging his blade full forth at the back of the dragons ankles, forcing the beast to fall lower as it lost the vital tendons required to stay standing. 

The sudden jerk of the fall almost knocked Bynksi off its head, the small sapling barely managing to hold on with all her limbs, her toes stretched to grip the wood upon the nape of its neck. 

Bynksi breathed through her fear and forced herself to harden, gazing down as she aimed confidently between the beasts eyes. 

“...Fall” 

And she fired with a strength she had never felt before. 

——


End file.
